Light up the World
Light up the World'' is an original song featured in New York, the twenty-second and final episode of Season Two. It is sung by the New Directions, with solos from Artie, Brittany, Finn, Rachel, Santana and Tina, and it is second song in their Nationals Setlist, after ''Pretending. The setlist didn't place them in the top 10, and they won 12th place, leaving New Directions distraught. It is written by Adam Anders, Max Martin, Peer Åström, Savan Kotecha, and Johan Schuster. Lyrics Santana and Brittany: ' He-he-hey, you and me '''Santana: ' Keep on dancing in the dark It’s been tearing me apart Never knowing what we are 'Santana and Brittany: ' He-he-hey, you and me 'Santana: ' Keep on tryin' to play it cool. Now it’s time to make a move And that’s what I’m gonna do. '''Artie: Lay it all down (all down) Brittany: Got something to say Artie: Lay it all down (all down) Brittany: Throw your doubt away Artie: Do or die now (die now) Brittany: Step on to the plate Artie: Blow the door wide open like Artie and Brittany: Up up and away Rachel with New Directions: Let's light up the world toni-i-ight You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite I know that we got the love alri-i-ight Come on and li-li-light it up Light it up tonight Artie, Rachel and Finn with New Directions: Let's light up the world toni-i-ight You gotta give up the bark (Finn: Give up the bark) and bi-i-ite I know that we got the love (Finn: We got the love) alri-i-ight Come on and li-li-light it up Light it up tonight Finn with New Directions Boys: He-he-hey you and me Finn: Turn it up ten thousand watts Tell me why we've gotta stop I just want to let it rock Finn and Artie with New Directions Boys: He-he-hey you and me Artie with Tina: Keep on staring at the road Like we don't know where to go Step back, let me take control Artie: Lay it all down (all down) Brittany: Got something to say Artie: Lay it all down (all down) Brittany: Throw your doubt away Artie: Do or die now (die now) Brittany: Step on to the plate Artie: Blow the door wide open like Artie and Brittany: Up up and away Rachel with New Directions: Let's light up the world toni-i-ight You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite I know that we got the love alri-i-ight Come on and li-li-light it up Light it up tonight Artie, Rachel and Finn with New Directions: Let's light up the world toni-i-ight You gotta give up the bark (Finn: Give up the bark) and bi-i-ite I know that we got the love (Finn: We got the love) alri-i-ight Come on and li-li-light it up Light it up tonight Finn with New Directions : He-he-hey you He-he-hey you He-he-hey you He-he-hey you you you you you you you you you Rachel: Lay it all down (all down) Rachel and Brittany: Got something to say Rachel: Lay it all down (all down) Rachel and Brittany: Throw your doubt away Rachel: Do or die now (die now) Rachel and Brittany: Step on to the plate Rachel: Blow the door wide open like Brittany: Up up and away Rachel with New Directions: Let's (Rachel: Yeah!) light up the world toni-i-ight You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite I know that we got the love alri-i-ight Come on and li-li-light it up (Rachel: '''Li-li-li let's!...) Light it up tonight '''Artie, Rachel and Finn and New Directions: Let's light up the world toni-i-ight (Rachel: Yeah!) You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite I know that (Rachel: 'Eeh!) we got the love alri-i-ight Come on and li-li-light it up, Light it up tonight Let's light up the world ('Rachel: Tonight!) toni-i-ight You gotta give up the bark (Finn: Give up the bark) and bi-i-ite I know that we got the love (Rachel: 'We got the love!) alri-i-ight ('Rachel: '''Al-right) '''Rachel with New Directions: Come on and li-li-light it up Light it up tonight. Trivia *Last time Lauren performs with New Directions, since she left in The Purple Piano Project after losing this competition. *During the chorus, Santana used the opposite arm to which all of the other glee clubbers did to do the choreography. This is because Naya Rivera is left-handed. *Although not having any lines in the performance, this is Kurt's first time to be performing/dancing in an original song. Errors *A cameraman can be seen near the end of the performance. Source Gallery Light Up The World.jpg Light up the world.png Kurt-santana-mike-lutw.png Tartielight.gif tumblr_lq1miudzTS1qibv58o1_500.png tumblr_lr5kr2wyJ81qd6g2co1_400.gif tumblr_lva2vljCQX1r4w09qo1_500.jpg tumblr_lubm09VO991r4w09qo1_500.jpg tumblr_lt6w68Tsg31r4w09qo1_500.jpg tumblr_luk4ku0hmg1qdabk7.gif tumblr_lr5kr2wyJ81qd6g2co5_400.gif tumblr_lyhfjfyMwb1qbz3qe.jpg Sc2.gif ArtieLight.png imagesCA8WXCPI.jpg imagesCAUV53PP.jpg TartieLight up the world.jpg BartieLight.gif Videos Navigational Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Original Songs Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung at Nationals Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 6 Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang